Omnipotence
by SophieLayne
Summary: When Naru leaves and SPR disbands, Mai unlocks the power within her. Without knowing how to control it, Mai is a danger to herself and everyone around her. Will Mai learn how to control her powers, or will her powers control her? Usual pairings. MaixNaru, AyakoxMonk,JohnxMasako. Please review and show me love! Ill give you cookies!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own ghost hunt or the characters. I only own the plot and the OC's.**

"Me or Gene?"

The pain that one question brought was unbearable. It tears me apart day in and day out, never relentless in its attempt to throw me into depression. After Naru reviled his true identity was that of Oliver Davis, and after he found his twin brothers body, Naru went back to England. But not before he broke my heart.

"Me or Gene."

Why was I so stupid? Why couldn't I answer? The answer was Naru. The answer has always been Naru. So why couldn't I just say that. Naru was right every time he called me an idiot. I am an idiot. If I had just told him it was him, and that it always was, then I wouldn't have to be alone. SPR wouldn't have disbanded, I wouldn't be stuck without a job, and Naru would still be here. When this thought came to mind I started crying even more. Uncontrollable sobs racked my body and the tea cups sitting on the coffee table shattered. Some tiny shards flew towards me but they just hit my barrier and slid to the floor.

The night Naru left, I had discovered I had more powers than thought by Naru. I have PK, and could put up barriers easily, but since I can't control them, they take a toll on my body.

I ran to the bathroom, tears making their way down my face, and continued on with my normal routine. Puke, flush, puke, flush and then rinse out my mouth and brush my teeth. After I finished, I washed my face and wiped my tears away. I took a deep breath and then looked at my reflection. The insomnia that had come with the even more vivid and gruesome visions of the past could be easily see by the huge black bags underneath my eyes. I sighed, just thinking about how much concealer I would need to cover up my bags. I took a brush and mowed through my now waist length hair, stopping every time I hit a knot. Once I finished I put it up in a ponytail and I went to go clean up the mess I made earlier. I went over to the couch that was behind the coffee table and sat down. I took in a deep breath, and when I slowly exhaled I focused all my power on gathering all the shards on to the top of the table. When I opened my eyes a second later, every piece of glass was atop the coffee table, in a little, neat pile. I wobbled a bit when I stood, but once I stabilised myself I carefully gathered the shards into my hands and threw them into the trash can that was in the kitchen.

I've been practising using my powers by using them to help clean up whatever mess I accidentally make when my powers are out of control. Naru's only been gone for 4 weeks but you wouldn't believe how many glasses I've had to toss. Its also been 4 weeks since I've seen anyone from SPR. We promised we'd stay in touch, but they all have other jobs to do. SPR was just a way for them to get more money. But for me it was the only way for me to get any money at all. 'Speaking about money', I thought, 'Naru's last pay check is almost gone. *sigh* Guess its time to get a new job.'

With that thought Mai begrudgingly shuffled towards her room and got changed into something presentable to go job hunting in. She put on some white jeans that were slightly baggy on her and a black scallop trimmed tank top with a baby pink cardigan. She put on some black pumps and her little maroon purse. She then put on some light makeup to cover her bags so she didn't look like a zombie. Right when she finished getting ready and grabbing her keys, a knock came at the door.

'Who could that be?' She wondered as she made her way over to the door. She pulled the door open and when she saw who it was she immediately closed the door. 'Why would he be here? Why isn't he in England?!' Her mind practically screamed as she slid down the door.

"Mai, open the door." Came Naru's muffled reply to the door being slammed in his face.  
" I don't have to because this is my house." Mai said after a while of silence.  
"Well then I don't have to give you your job back." With his comeback Mai could practically hear him smirking.  
'What should I do! He thinks I like his brother! I can't work with him when he thinks I like his brother!' Mai's eyes squeezed shut and while her mind worked overtime she loosened the grip on her pk. A crack appeared in her tv screen and that's when she regained her hold on her pk. ' I can't let Naru know about my PK. I have to keep a leash on it.'  
"Mai?" Naru said, probably hearing the tv crack.  
" When do we start?" Mai said, finally making up her mind" We have a case on Monday. Be at the office no later than 9."  
" Is the rest of the team going to be there?" Came Mai's whisper of a reply.  
Naru sighed then said " Yes I re hired everyone else to. They'll all be on the next case besides Masako. She's filming in America."  
"Okay then, ill be there. Goodbye Naru."  
"Goodbye Mai."

Once Mai heard Naru walk down her apartment stairs she got up, locked the door, and took off her shoes and her purse. 'Guess I don't have to go job hunting after all' Mai thought with a smile. Naru and the rest of SPR were back together again. 'Now I'm not alone anymore". And with that last thought, Mai sat down on her couch to watch tv on a cracked television.

**Hey Readers! For all of the people my other story 'Ghost Hunt Book One: Unaware' Do not worry. I WILL UPDATE! I've had a lot of writer's block lately and I've started this story to get my creative juices flowing. :)**

**Love you guys and please favorite and review!**

**SophieLayne**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ghost Hunt. I only own the plot and the oc's.**

**And a big thanks to everyone who reviewed especially ImaginationDremerGal999. You really made my day and inspired me to update. Hope you like this chappie!**

*Ring* *Ring* * Ring* *Rin-*

Before it could finish its fourth ring, the poor alarm clock flew off its shelf and into the wall. Mai groaned and mumbled something incoherent, probably about how it was to damn early, when she remembered why she set the alarm in the first place.

"Naru.." She whispered, her voice laced with sleep. " The case! Oh no I'm going to be late!".She shot up from her bed, wobbling and falling to the floor when she did. She remembered earlier on when she used her pk to fling her alarm clock into the wall and she felt the bile rise in her throat. 'Oh god' she thought as she bolted from the floor and into the bathroom. Once again she did her routine of puking and flushing. Then she washed her face and her teeth, brushed her hair, and then caked on some concealer under her eyes. When she returned to her room to put clothes on she saw through the broken screen of the alarm clock the L.E.D lights reading '8:55'. " I'm going to be late!" She screamed out loud to no one. After the revelation of the time, Mai seemed to be running around her house at a super human speed. She slipped into a black skirt and the tucked in a loose white shirt. She tossed her hair up into a ponytail, her go to style nowadays, and slipped some sandals on. She then grabbed the bag she packed last night for the case, which she was happy she did. She grabbed some money and her keys, and after locking her door she ran for dear life. ' There's no way ill get there on time.' She thought. When she saw the fast approaching SPR building, she ran even faster. When she finally catapulted through the SPR doors, she heard something she'd never think she'd miss.

"Mai, you're late."  
Mai smiled and laughed, happy for finally being back. Even if her boss is an narcissistical jerk with an ego the size of the nile, she really did miss him.  
"I'm sorry, I had a bit of an accident this morning." Mai said, remembering her little pk slip up. When Mai said this, Naru just gave her a quizical look then said the one thing Mai would never miss hearing.  
"Tea" Naru said, smirking when he saw how Mai turned into the shade of a tomato. She left for the kitchen with steam coming out of her ears and nostrils, fuming with anger and mumbling unheard insults at the boy genius.

In the kitchen, Mai was doing more maniacal planning for revenge then making tea. When she finally calmed herself, she did her normal tea making routine, (not to be confused with her normal vomiting routine), and when she finished she picked the glass up to bring to the narcissist. She took two steps away from the stove when she lost her grip on the tea cup and it went crashing to the floor. Well, almost. Mai flicked her hands out, trying somewhat to catch the tea, but instead the tea cup froze in mid fall. 'It froze! How is this possible?' Mai's mind screamed. She carefully grabbed the cup from its seat in the air and continued mentally freaking out all the way to her bosses lair.

It wasn't until 10:00 that they actually piled into the van. Mai had already asked Naru where the others where, and after saying that they were going to meet them at the house they were investigating and after he told her to help Lin pack the van, they were ready to go. That was an hour ago. Currently, Mai is in a car with the worlds most silent people ever.

"Naru, I'm bored" Mai whined while fidgeting with her seatbelt. It was a hot summer day and the smooth leather was becoming uncomfortable. Naru sighed and looked at his assistant. He noticed how the sun shone on her face and how she was wearing makeup. ' She looks beautiful without it though, he thought while he commented that it was her fault she didn't bring anything to occupy herself.

"I didn't bring anything because I didn't know how long the ride would be because you didn't tell me. In fact, you didn't tell me anything about the case." Mai replied. Naru gave her a pointed look and then threw the case file to Mai. Mai ungracefully caught it, and when she did she glared at Naru.  
"You didn't have to throw it you jerk" she said while opening the manilla folder. When Naru didn't grace her with a reply, she stuck her tounge out at him then began to read.

'Client: Hiroshima Nagasaki (Names are first name then ast)  
Address: Byūtifuru Fīrudo Hotel  
Phenomenon: First started 3 months ago. Small things like objects being moved and knocking noises. Slowly increased to mild to high risk behaviour.  
People residing at the hotel get physically harmed. Injuries include cuts, asphyxiation, broken bones, bruises. Genders and age vary. No connections between the victims. 28 people have been injured and 2 people have died from injures sustained. First victim Joko Fukui, died from her injuries of asphyxiation and blood lose from multiple cuts...'

And before Mai could finish reading the file, she felt the familiar pull of her subconscious and she drifted of into one of her vivid visions.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Ghost Hunt or the characters. I only own the plot and my oc's.

And don't worry everyone, once I get a laptop ill update my other story and then I could post these chapters more frequently. And please fav and review.

And one more thing before you read my terrible writing, I just wanted to thank you all for all the amazing reviews you guys send. They always make me write more so that I could make you guys as happy as you make me.

Now on with the story!

Dream World:

'What?Where am I?' Mai thought, looking what seemed to be a hotel room. As Mai looked around the room, she didn't notice someone enter the room.  
"Joko, where have you been?! I've been looking for you everywhere!" The new arrival screamed at Joko, the girls body in which Mai was residing. He was a man, about 20 years old, and from what Mai could feel from Joko, she loved him.  
"This hotel, we have to leave Rin. I can feel it, something in the air, its evil." Joko said, still staring into space. She continued to stare until Rin took hold of her shoulders and lightly shook her. Now Joko seemed to be more awake and lively.  
"Are you sure this place is as you say? I know your powers are never wrong but maybe your just feeling this way because this hotel's old and in the middle of nowhere." He said, trying to comfort her.  
" I'm sure. This house, it seems... ominous." Joko said, nodding sadly. Mai didn't understand what was happening. 'Was Joko a medium?' She thought, albeit it was a little weird thinking something through the mind of another. While Mai pondered this within Joko's body, Joko and Rin started to fight.  
"We can never go anywhere without you having a feeling about it. How are we supposed to be a normal couple when we can't go on any dates?!"" Rin exclaimed loudly. Mai was saddened when she heard this. 'Its not like she can just stop sensing stuff. She was born that way.' She thought, watching the scene play out.  
"It's not like I can help these things! Everywhere I go I sense the dead, everything I touch holds someone's life story or how they died. I've died multiple times over and yet I still live! I grew up without any friends because every was afraid of me. Why?! I wouldn't have hurt them! You're the first boyfriend I've ever had and don't you think I feel bad for not being able to go on dates with you?! It pains me so much but I can't control it!" Joko screamed, ending the argument on that note. Rin's head was lowered in guilt and Joko had her back towards him.  
"Joko, I'm so sorry I just..." Rin began quietly but got cut of by Joko.  
"Please, just leave me alone. I just need a moment." Joko whispered. Rin sighed, shook his head at his own mistake, and begrudgingly left. Joko sat on her bed, lowered her head in sadness, and started crying. Without her realising it, the room dropped 5 degrees. Joko's breath came out of her mouth in plumes and fogged up her glasses. The room got increasingly colder and by now Joko was alert.  
'Do you hate your powers?' An ominous, raspy voice fluttered about the room . At the mention of her powers, Joko remembered her boyfriends words. Finally after what seemed like ages Joko whispered a meek yes.  
'Do you want me to take them?' The same voice rasped. Mai's instincts were going crazy, and her mind was reeling. 'What's happening? What's the ghost trying to do?' She thought while she (well, Joko) whispered a meeker yes. After a moment of silence, between both the ghost and Joko, the ghost spoke up again, this time his voice was laced with malicious intent.  
'Ha Ha Ha, you have no idea what you just agreed to.' Then the lights went out.

For a while Mai just saw darkness through Joko's eyes. Then she felt pain. Sheer, intense, and blinding pain. Huge gashes began painting themselves across Joko's body, but Mai still felt every single injury. It felt like her entire body was burning in a raging fire. Blood flowed like rivers across her porcelain skin and tears pooled like lakes on her bed. It felt like her soul was being stolen, like her very essence was being snatched away. But it didn't stop. By now Mai estimated not one area on Joko's body was unmamed, but the pain was still radiating through out her body. That wasn't even the worst part. Then there was the suffocation. Mai struggled for breath, just as Joko did just before she took her last breath. The last words mumbled on her blue lips was "Rin... I'm sorry."

Naru looked at Mai who fell asleep in the backseat while reading the case file and mentally sighed. 'She really did chose an inopportune moment to doze of' he thought looking out the window and seeing the hotel they were investigating, 'were here now' he thought. Once they pulled up onto the smooth asphalt ( would it be asphalt? I don't really care :/ ) driveway they were greeted by the loud and the annoying Bou-san and the equally annoying priestess.  
"What's up boss, where's Mai? Don't tell me you already have her making you tea?" Monk teased with a wide grin making its way across his face. The smile then died down when one of Naru's famous death glares was directed towards the rock star monk. Naru smirked in satisfaction then answered Monk's question.  
"She still asleep in the van, go and wake her up and then the two of you can unload the van." With that Monk went to the van and found Mai fast asleep, but in a red shirt. 'That's weird,' monk thought ' she usually wears light colours. Maybe Naru's growing on her.'  
"Hey Ayako, I think our little Mai-chan is taking after Naru-bou's style." He shouted jokingly. Naru heard the remark and scowled at such use of honorifics, but then remembered what Monk said.  
"What do you mean Takigawa? Mai's wearing a white shirt and a pink skirt."  
When Naru said this, the monk frowned,  
"What do you mean Naru! She's obviously wearing a red shirt... Oh no!" Monk kneeled down to Mai and touched her shirt. It was wet to the touch and now since he was close to Mai he could hardly hear her soft breathing that he associated with her naps. "Guys we have a problem!" Monk yelled, but was then out-yelled ( if that's even a word ) by Mai's pained screams upon her awakening. Tears streamed down her face and she clutched her head it pain. Everyone ran to the van where the commotion was happening and was shocked by what they saw happening. Monk was in a panic with a hysterical Mai bleeding and crying in the backseat. Naru was the first one to snap out of his reverie and he ran over to Mai. He pushed Monk out of the way and got into the back seat.  
"Mai, snap out of it!" Naru yelled, carefully picking her up once she calmed down enough and taking her out of the van and lying her down flat on the ground so that Ayako could asses her injuries.  
"Naru..." Mai croaked. Naru looked down at her not caring if his facade was slipping. Sadness and guilt shone in his eyes and Mai could easily see that.  
" Shh Mai, you're alright now." Naru comforted as he commanded Ayako to get the first aid kit. He was whispering words of comfort until he was interrupted by Mai.  
" Naru... Joko was a... she was a psychic. The ghost is... the ghost wants peoples powers." And with that she fainted.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own ghost hunt, but boy do I wish I did.

Sorry I haven't updated in forever but I just started school up again and this is a really vital year in my education and I wanted to focus more on school and less on fanfictions. So I'm sorry if I bugged you with the punctuality of my chapters. Also if anything is wrong with the story or if you have a suggestion please comment.

Okay now on with the story!

"You and Mai have to leave, its too dangerous. Mai was attacked on the way to the case, and is now badly injured. And now thanks to her dream we know the ghost is after psychics." Mai looked around the dark expanse, searching for the familiar voice. All she remembered before she passed out was telling Naru about Joko. 'Joko' Just thinking about her made Mai's heart break and unshed tears border her eyes. Mai would've continued on in her sombre revere if her thoughts weren't again interrupted by a even more familiar, and cold voice. " Lin, do you honestly think we could make Mai go home? You know how stubborn she is. And I also don't remember my parents giving you the right to order me around either. " Naru coldly replied to Lin's earlier request. Mai now understood what she was hearing. Lin wanted her and Naru gone seeing as they were the only ones with psychic powers. " Good luck getting me or Naru to leave Lin" She said out loud, even though she knew the tall assistant probably couldn't hear her. She listened to see if she could hear more of the argument but it seems to have stopped at Naru's icy reply. She sighed out into the oblivion, disappointed as she was now left to the silence. Deciding she had nothing better to do while her body slept, she calmed herself and started to meditate. Gene taught her to do this when she was distressed so that her new-found powers didn't overpower her. He also taught her to hone all her abilities and some more magic to help protect herself. Mai was about to continue reminiscing about her now gone spirit guide when a distant sound reverberated across her skull. Her eyes shot open and she rocketed off the invisible floor of the astral plane at the speed of light, reaching out with her senses to see what could've alerted her. That's when my felt it. 'My powers, what happened?!' She thought as she again began to try to extend her mind to feel a presence. But its was to no anvil. She felt as if her powers were smothered, not gone, but greatly suppressed. Realising what was happening, she began to hyper ventilate.  
It didn't help to calm her when she noticed it getting gradually colder. By now she would guess it would be about 10 degrees (celsius). Her breath floated towards the darkness above in think heaps of white. She felt claustrophobic, like she was forced into coffin and buried alive. The chills down her spine signalled someone just walked over her grave, the one she just unknowing dug herself, just as the old wives tales said. Her lungs felt as if they were going to rip with how fast she was breathing, inhaling and exhaling the ominous, cold air.

"Give me your powers." The same raspy voiced demanded. No face, nobody belonging to the voice, just the same menacing rasp. Mai fell to the floor, now unable to hold herself up on her weak, trembling legs. 'This is what happened to Joko.' She thought.

"So much power... Make it mine. So many secrets... Make them mine. " Mai felt herself get weaker with every word it said. Her hands and knees were digging into the cold ground and her eyes were as wide as saucers. She was already desperately losing and nothing was happening. The ghost wasn't attacking her yet. But she knew it would, and she knew it was going to win. 'I have to get out of here! I'm not going to last much longer!' She assessed quickly. She calmed herself to some degree and then tryed to wake herself up. Tried being the key word. 'Why can't I wake myself up like Gene taught me to! Is it trapping me in here? If it is the only way I can wake up is if someone outside wakes me up.' She then progressed to an even higher level of hysteria then before. If someone didn't wake her up in time, she knew she was going to be a goner. Then a bright, but not so pleasant idea came to Mai. After a moment of hesitation, Mai finally put her plan to motion. Before the ghost could start its wailing again, Mai blurted a loud yes. She was agreeing to the ghost offer.

Silence. Just like Mai had heard through Joko's ears when she said yes. Then she felt that same, excruciating pain she did through Joko's body. Screams ripped there way out of Mai's mouth and sobs racked her body. She just hopped the others on the outside would hear her in pain and wake her up before it was too late. Her wishes were answered soon after, when she felt a familiar tug on her subconscious. Right before she awoke the ghost gave one final shot at stealing her powers and she woke up screaming.

Mai awoke with a ear shattering scream, deafening everyone in the base, which only included Naru and his ever stoic assistant. After the shock and loss of hearing Naru regained his composure and ran towards Mai, who was now violently thrashing about on the couch and sobbing. He grabbed both of her wrists and held then securely above her head with his left hand and with his right he brought it back and then harshly brought it back down upon Mai's porcelain skin. Mai's gasped awake, an un focused and far off look painting itself in her eyes. When her sight focused she saw deep cerulean eyes piercing her own and under there intensity she broke down. Loud sobs racked her body, making her cry even more due to the pain. She still carried the wounds she sustained in the astral plane. Naru took notice of this and laid her back down on the couch and comforted her with soothing words all the while rubbing her back.  
"Shhhh, Mai. Its okay, I'm here." Naru mumbled in Mai's ear. The kind and comforting words felt awkward on his tongue but he soon discovered he didn't care. 'Anything to make Mai happy.' He thought. After hearing these whispered requests Mai automatically felt better. She rested her head on Naru's chest and let out a huge sigh. Her body still trembled slightly but she was alright for the time being. When Naru realised Mai was calm enough, he started to debrief her.  
"What happened in your dreams Mai. Start with the one you had in the car." He commanded quietly. Although it was an order it didn't seem like one. Mai went through the dream about Joko, and near the end she was almost in tears again. Then when Naru asked her to proceed onto her newest dream she burst into tears. Naru was taken aback at her sudden outburst but when he finally soothed her and she told him he understood why she was so unstable. The ghost or demon or whatever it was was tormenting Mai's mind. He couldn't bear see Mai like this, weak and fragile. It pained him so much to see his beautiful, cheerful, angel so...

Wait. 'His' angel. Where was this coming from. He shook the thought from his mind and looked back to his assistant. He sighed, ran his hand through his hair, and took a deep breath.

"Mai, go back to bed. You need it." He said allowing his assistant more time for rest. She turned around assuming she would have followed his advice but was stopped by a tug on his sleeve. He looked back at Mai and saw her tear filled eyes fill with sadness and pain.

"I can't" she whispered. She saw confusion flash through Naru's eyes and then continued. "The ghost won't let me." "How do you know this." Naru inquired. "Because she told me so. The last thing she said before you woke me up was 'The next time you won't be so lucky.'"


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Hell yeah I own Ghost Hun...  
(Sees disclaimer police glaring)  
Uh... *sighs* Okay I don't own Ghost Hunt or any of the characters.

And before I start the story, I just wanted to let you know that I really love your guy's reviews. They really make my day and help me update chapters quicker. Oh, and if you have any suggestions on what should happen the please tell me. Now on with the story.

After Mai told everyone the shocking news of the ghost depriving her of sleep, Monk immediately thought of a somewhat bright idea.  
"I know what we can do! We just have to give Mai a shit load of caffeine! Come on now Mai let's go get some coffee!" He exclaimed in a sing song voice. Since already being out of his seat from jumping up at the thought of this idea, he quickly strode over to Mai and grab her by the wrist. He lightly pulled the dazed and confused Mai from her plush spot of the sofa and then proceeded to the door when all of a sudden a flash of black fabric came into his view and he bumped into someone. He slowly looked up, hoping that his eyes were playing tricks on him, but was sadly mistaken. Towering above him was the devil himself, cerulean blue eyes the colour of hells coldest ice and clad in all black, the same colour as his soul.

"Ehhh, heyyy Naruuu, what's going on?" He asked nervously, obviously scared out of his mind. Naru glared down at his incompetent excuse for a monk and loudly cleared his voice.

"What's going on is that this ghost has already set its sight on Mai, and juding by what's already happened, this won't end prettily. And now Mai can't even sleep and your suggesting that we dope her up on caffeine? If I may remind you, what happens after large amounts of caffeine is consumed?" He spat out venomously, but yet calmly at the same time. By now everyone, besides the ever stoic Lin, was shaking in their shoes. John even had his hands over his eyes, with him occasionally peeking out from between his fingers at times. He knew already that this was going to be bad. The monks bottom lip quivered, fear shining through his eyes like a flashlight cutting through the night. He knew the answer, but his mind didn't allow him to answer. He was paralysed from head to toe until he finally came to his senses and dropped Mai's wrist. He sighed dejectedly and with one final glance at satan he slowly shrunk down and kept low. Naru sighed and thought about why he had hired these idiots when his eyes landed on Mai. She looked so dumbfounded and shocked at the spectacle that just took place that he couldn't help but let his facade slip for a mere second. When he realised his mistake he hurriedly put it back up and it was like it was never there in the first place. In fact, no one but Lin saw the small smile that graced his young charges lips. After the little inner mishap with himself Naru walked to Mai with his normal confidence and quickly snapped her out of her reprieve with one simple phrase.

"Mai, tea." Automatically drawing her attention and making her fume with anger, he soon had an angry assistant mumbling all the way down the stairs to the kitchen. The last thing he heard Mai mumble before she was out of ear shot was, " This time, I swear ill poison his tea." And at this comment Naru couldn't help but smile a bit more.

"Where is she with my tea?" An clearly annoyed and pissed Naru thought. Its been 15 minutes since he sent the brunette out to get his tea and she still hadn't returned. He couldn't actually admit it but he was starting to get nervous. "Maybe I should go check on her." He thought. He hurriedly made his way to the kitchen expect to find his bubbly assistant chatting away with the monk about eariler but was suprised to see an empty kitchen. Empty except the fact that the clients wife, Sakura Nagasaki, was leaning against the limestone counter, drinking a cup of water. She looked up upon hearing someone answer and smiled seeing the ebony haired young man.

"Are you looking for miss Taniyama? She was just in here a couple of minute ago making tea for you and the rest of the team." She said before Naru could ask what she had just answered. He nodded a thanks and then went to scouring the hallways for her. 'For such a modest place it does have a lot of hallways' he thought as he rounded a corner that lead to a dead end. He was about to turn around when he saw an unnatural sight. A tea tray isn't supposed to float in mid air is it? He looked around for the source of the phenomenon when he spotted his assistant curled in a ball. She was deadly pale and shaking, and when Naru took one step forward and she was alerted to his presence, the tea tray clattered loudly to the floor and shattered, splashing tea everywhere. He had no idea what was happening, but he could guess. 'Mai just used pk.' He thought, hoping the effect wouldn't be as bad as when he uses his. He was brought back to reality when a soft croak floated through the air.

"I'm sorry Naru, I had to." Mai rasped, quickly shutting her mouth after she finished to avoid throwing up. After many attempts she ultimately failed and spewed her breakfast all over the clients beige carpet. She started to cry from the pain and she sprawled herself out on the floor, almost nearly landing in her vomit. She heard rushed footsteps and harsh demands of what happened, and after swallowing back bile, she was able to tell him.

"The ghost came and cornered me. It was attacked so my pk lashed out but I missed a couple of times... before, before I hit it. I'm sorry I didn't tell you I have pk, but I was still mad at you. Please forgive me." Mai explained, and at her revelation Naru nearly lost it.

"You still should have told me, I could have helped you control it so that something like this wouldn't have happened!" He scream. At the raise of his voice Mai's sobbing increased, and that made Naru feel guilty. He calmed her with gentle words until her sobs were hiccups, and the smallest whisper of "Thank you" could be heard on Mai's lips before she unknowingly slipped into her hellish dreamworld.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer:I don't own Ghost Hunt in any way, shape, or form. But I wish I did. :(

And I know I always say this, but your reviews are what make this story happen. I would have waited another week to update but the reviews made me want to update ASAP. So please continue reviewing because its what keeps this story going. Now on with the story!

Lin and the rest of the gang made it just in time to see Mai pass out in Naru's arms. Looks of shock and panic etched themselves onto the teams face upon hearing the commotion while in base and they all bolted out of their seats and to the origin of the calamity. They ran down the hallway that lead to the source of the din and stopped once they rounded the corner to the dead end. A mixture of tea and bile stained the cream carpet and trailed down the light blue walls, and a fuming Naru sat in the center of it all, holding a pale, sleeping Mai. Lin took a tentative step forward, wary of his angry charge, when he realised the lightly buzzing air. 'He must of used his PK a while ago, the air's still filled with energy.' Lin thought, a scowl painting itself on his lips. ' The professors aren't going to be happy about this' he thought. Taking another step forward, he extended his hand out to the furious man, now close enough to reach out to him, but had his hand roughly slapped away.  
"Naru, you have to calm down. You are not supposed to use your PK especially when your angry. What if you had hurt Mai when you used it? What are your mom and dad going to think when I report you used PK? You need to think rationally. Please let miss Matsuzaki take a look at you." Upon hearing her name, the priestess took a hesitant step forward, but stopped hearing an icy voice speak.

"I'm fine. Its Mai we should worry about." He seethed, his cold eyes full of annoyance looking straight at Lin. At this Lin's scowl deepened and humourless laugh broke through his clenched teeth.  
"Like hell your fine! You just used your PK! The side effects on your body are near deadly! How could you do-" "It wasn't me!" Naru yelled, effectively cutting off Lin's rant.  
Everyone stood rooted to their spots, confusion flashing through their wide eyes. Naru could see they needed more elaboration, so he continued.  
"I didn't use my PK, it was Mai. Before she passed out from exhaustion she confessed that she had PK for a while but didn't want to burden anyone. When I found he she had also froze the tea tray in mid air, so I'd also suspect she has some other form of PK that allows her to stop time." He explained, watching his team members faces change in emotion from confusion to shock and then to more shock once hearing the last part. Naru sighed, slipped Mai underneath his arms, and stood, bringing Mai up with him. He walked towards Lin and came closer to his face, his mouth moving towards his ear. He then lowered his voice, so the rest of the team couldn't hear him, and said, "She seems strong. Before she fainted she told me she had missed a couple of times before hitting the ghost and the only effect of her using her PK is exhaustion. Her senses seem heightened to and there's almost a type of glow around her ever since we got back. We have to keep her a secret from Father, before he runs experiments on her. Please don't report her yet." He whispered, nearly pleading the last part. When he pulled back, he was surprised to see Lin's face decorated in shock. He was confused on the why, but that didn't matter. As soon as Lin nodded a yes, Naru breathed a sigh of relief. He then walked past his friend/bodyguard and to his team, giving them the order of cleaning up and informing their client of the mess. Once all was said and done, Naru strode past his team and back to base. Even when everyone started their jobs and his boss let him in the hallway, Lin stood there dumbfounded.  
'Did Naru just say please?' He thought, smiling when he thought about why.  
'For Mai of course. That boy is so blind' And with that last thought, he strolled back down the hallway, leaving Monk and John in the barf stenched corridor.

AN: Yep, that's right. John and Bou-san have to clean up Mai's vomit while she sleeps. I guess its not bad though considering what's happening in Mai's dream. Well, you'll find out soon! Anyway, I just wanted to post a chapter before I went to Germany for Halloween. If you review ill give you some of my candy!


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own Ghost Hunt whatsoever. All rights are to the original owner and creator. ( sorry I can't search the person's name I'm on an airplane.)

Hey guys! So I decided to bring my Kindle with me to Germany so I could right on the plane and in my free time. It's only a hour flight from London to Germany, but I thought at least I could right a chapter. Also I'm sorry I always end chapters with Mai fainting. So here it is!

Naru sighed and ran a hand through his hair. 'How does she always manage to get herself in trouble' he thought, looking down at his lovely assistant, who was still asleep on the couch. So far nobody had come back to base, so it was just him and Mai. The idea of the 2 of them alone, together, should have been repulsing, even if she was asleep. But oddly enough, he didn't mind it one bit. In fact he didn't want this moment to end. Realising that he, the great Oliver Davis, was thinking thoughts like these, made him frown in disappointment. He was supposed to be rational, intellectual, and not in love. But the more he looked at her the more he fell. But the other thing that sprang to mind when he saw the disheveled brunette was what happened to here in those 15 minutes she was away from base?

Steam made its way out of Mai' s ears as she fumed past her devil boss. 'I woke up from a nightmare and of course he needs his tea.' She thought, finally reaching the kitchen which was two floors below the base, on the bottom floor. 'For a hotel out in the woods it sure is huge. It's like a mansion." She took in a deep breath and refilled her lungs as she finished the second flight of stairs and made her way to the double doors that lead to the kitchen. Thinking she was going to be alone while making tea, she was surprised to find the client's wife sitting at the table, enjoying the picturesque view out of the window. Mai smiled to herself, deciding Naru's tea could wait, and went over to her. "Miss Nagasaki, are you okay?" Mai inquired, taking the seat across from her. Realizing someone had come in and started talking to her, Mrs. Nagasaki looked up to see a worried Mai looking at her from across the table. Mrs. Nagasaki giggled, and looked back to her employees assistant. "Yes dearie, I'm fine. Just thinking. And what about you? How's the case going so far?" She questioned. Mai grinned, pleased by the friendliness the client had, and answered her question.  
"I'm okay. So far nothing has really happened yet, well besides me having a couple of dreams but we still don't know anything about the history of the hotel or who the ghost is. " Mai replied, tactfully leaving out how she was already attacked by the ghost twice. She didn't want her to feel guilty that I got hurt because of her. ' It's not because of her. It's not like she wants me to get hurt. This is that damn ghosts fault.' She remembered. After that revelation, Mai and Mrs. Nagasaki talked for what seemed like hours but only equated to about 10 minutes. When Mrs. Nagasaki got up to get a drink, Mai remembered why she entered the kitchen in the first place.

"No no no! My boss is going to kill me!" Mai panicked, and after asking permission to make tea, It was made in record time. Mai took out a beautiful China tray and carefully positioned the teacups on it. After bidding aidu, Mai picked up the tea tray and made her way back to base. Well, at least tried to. She was walking through the hallway that lead to the stairs when she felt a sudden chill. 'That's weird. Is there a window open?' Mai thought looking around for one. She knew the corridor that escorted you up the stairs had plenty of windows, for the view out each of them was breathtaking, but now she found herself in a windowless hallway, one that curved onto a dead end. The earlier chill had begun to worsen, and this made it all clear to Mai. 'The ghost is here, and its backed me into a dead end.' She realized frighteningly. She calmed herself to some extent, and decided to gather her energy in her palms. She knew the consequences of using her PK, but decided it was fine considering the corridor didn't have a camera in it. As long as nobody discovered that she had PK, then she was fine with the usual repercussions. The temperature decreased quicker, and Mai could feel herself get weak, such as when she was in the presence of a ghost. She closed her eyes, took in a deep breath, and when she opened them, the ethereal outline of a middle aged man stood before her, wide, unnerving smile stretched across his face. Nobody moved, the air tensed, expecting something to happen, but for what seemed like forever nothing happened. Then the spectre took a step forward, and Mai copied, taking a step back. This continued till Mai was pressing herself firmly to the wall, having no more room to evade her dilemma. The apparatus slowly closed the distance in between them, and when he was about 4ft away, Mai decided it was time. She lifted her palms, which now shone with raw energy and concentrated with all her might on the ghoulish figure that was still advancing. She aimed, closed her eyes, took in a deep breath, and fired. Mai waited to hear the pained wails of her assailant, but was startled to hear nothing but silence. She opened her eyes, which now brimmed themselves with tears due to the pain of using her PK, and gasped when she realized her attacked failed. She felt bile rise but quickly suppressed it, taking aim again on her missed prey who had jumped back to allow about 10ft between them. After her first attempt failed, the malicious enigma' s smile grew till the ends reached his ears. Mai did her same routine of focusing, closing her eyes and breathing, then taking the shot. She again waited for the familiar screech that accompanied the exorcism of a spirit, but opened her eyes and started sobbing. He was still there, entirely unharmed by her psychic attacks. Mai fell to the floor, exhaustion and fatigue evident. She was aware of her imminent undoing, the time when the ghost catches her, takes her powers, and leaves her hollowed body on the cold floor. Her body shook with sobs, her mind telling her to get up and fight but her body not listening. Hers eyes opened, and in front of her stood her ghostly assailant, haunting chuckles escaping his mouth as he looked down on her. Mai closed her eyes and prepared a last attack, praying to whoever that it would work. When her attacker was a mere feet away, she grabbed his leg and released her PK energy. The spirit wailed and vanished, but not before leaving a threatening warning drifting through the thick air.  
"I'll have your powers soon. See you in your dreams." he cackled.  
Mai unfurled from her ball and laid on her back. She looked up at the ceiling, trying to calm her body, but then saw the tea tray frozen in air. After she registered that she was doing that and that she had been the whole time, she threw up. After that she was aware of someone talking to her, and then after discerning the voice was Naru's, she cried even more. He asked what happened, and she couldn't keep it a secret anymore. She told him about the attack, and her PK. Following his verbal assault, Mai couldn't stop herself. She collapsed in his arms, slipping involuntarily in unconsciousness.

Mai and Naru were in base alone for about 10 minutes, Mai asleep and Naru lost in thought, when Lin returned. He and Naru shared a quick glance, some type of unspoken promise between them, and then he returned to his original post at his laptop. Silence ran between the two like a stream, being broken only in the occurrence of a rare cough or sneeze, until the others eventually swarmed in and the volume rose. Naru sighed, annoyed with there presence, and took his usual irritated pose, eyes closed, mouth in a scowl, and fingers pinching his nose. He was about to yell at them, but was interrupted by the sounds of restlessness. He looked over to the couch to see Mai tossing and turning, unease sketched across her face. His heart fell when he saw her like that, weak and frail, and he just couldn't stand it anymore. He spun his chair to where it faced the monitors, unable to continue that torture. He took one last peek at his love and wished something before returning to his work.  
"Please be alright Mai. Please."


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own Ghost Hunt at all.  
Hey guys! Thanks for all your reviews and support but I might have to finish this case then finish the story. This book was meant to be a multi-case book but I don't think I can do that. I don't know, review and tell me what you think. Anyways, on with the story!

Mesmerizing beams of light shone down on the scene before me. After accidentally passing out, I found myself in my dream world. I was prepared for an attack from the ghost, but after what seemed like forever I eventually let my guard down. Apparently the ghost' s new tactic was to bore me to death. I thought I'd just sit there in the unwavering darkness until I woke up, but then a crack seemed to appear above me. There were no walls or floors on my astral plane, but through the crack came blinding light which revealed a room. Another crack spread across the air besides me,and the light that came through blinded me. When I finally opened my eyes, I was back in base. Just like that, I was back in the tiny wooden room that I saw in my dream, except now it held my family, who were all staring at me in shock and bewilderment. I shakily rose from the couch on which I was laid on, nervously glancing at everyone. I glanced in between Monk and John, who were staring at me in disbelief, then to Ayako and Masako, who didn't even bother to spare me a single look. I'd expected that much from Masako, but Ayako?! Finally the last person I saw was Lin, who's head was downcast and slightly shaking, as if he pitied me. I looked down at my lap, saddened by my revelations, when I remembered what I also saw when I looked around. The room was a mess! The coffee table was in shambles, the cups that once inhabited its surface shattered and strewn about the room. The windows were broken and its glass rested on the floor underneath. The monitors, the temperature gauges, everything completely broken. It looked like a tornado swept through base. I was about to ask what happened when Monks cold, heartless voice boomed.  
"How could you Mai! Look at what you've done!" He raged, the disbelief vanishing and being replaced by hatred. Tears surged past as I saw this. 'He hates me' I thought. I was about to ask why he was so mad when I was again stopped.  
"Seriously, I mean why do we even keep a dirty orphan like you around when all you do is make messes and ruin everything! Why don't you just die!" He fumed, grabbing my hair and throwing me off the couch, making me hit the demolished table. Pain exploded across my forehead and blood started to gush down my face. The tears flowed relentlessly, mixing with the blood that now stained my face.  
"What happened? Why are you doing this to me?" I whispered, pain and desperation clear as my voice vibrated off of the ruins. This seemed to anger him even more, and when he took a step forward I flinched back, suddenly afraid of my father figure, but something stopped him from striking. It had looked like he had gotten a signal from someone behind me to, but when I turned to see I was surprised and elated to see that it was Naru. "Naru!" I exclaimed as I crawled to him and held onto his leg for dear life. I thought I was safe, I always feel safe with Naru, but I was proven wrong when the leg I clung to rose and swung me off, making me fly to the wall. My head whipped back and hit the wall, causing the headache that was slowly forming to expand into an unbearable migraine. I groaned, pain clouding the hurt and betrayal I felt. Nobody was doing anything to help me, they all suddenly just turned on me. Naru still kept his calm and composed demeanor, but some sort of sadistic emotion burned behind his eyes. "Monks right Mai." He said, causally strolling towards me, but in a menacing manner. I told myself that I shouldn't let this get to me, that it was probably all a dream, but no matter what my mind just continued replaying the day he left over and over again, kept reminding me of every mistake I ever made, how I mistook Gene for Naru the whole time, the fateful day at the lake where they found Gene, the question that I was unable to answer. All these thoughts swamped my mind, relentless in there attempts to break me. It wasn't until Naru spoke again that I was snapped out of my inner turmoil.  
"You're nothing but a filthy orphan, a shameful human being. What makes matters worse is your powers. Do you think we'd ever except you with your amount of uncontrolled garbage? Because that's all you are, in personality and looks. So that's why I'll put you out of your misery. Lin, the knife please." I tried not to pay attention to any of his rant, explaining to myself that the ghost was messing with my head, putting me through emotional torture, but when it came to the last part I couldn't have heard it any clearer. My eyes shot open and I tried to crawl away when I saw Lin move towards Naru with an object that could be described as my impending doom, my downfall, etc, but was stopped when both Monk and John grabbed both of my hands and held me like they were security guards and I was just caught trespassing. I squirmed and screamed and kicked, but it was useless. In no matter of time, Naru was in front of me, the reflection of the knife gleaming off of his cold and frightening blue eyes. I continued to try to escape but again to no anvil. Surely enough Naru rose the knife high above his head, took a calming breath, and recited the last words I'd hear, and then swiftly and quickly sliced the knife through the air, straight to my heart, the one place that'd never be the same again.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own Ghost Hunt. A/N: Hey guys! So I've decided to continue writing Omnipotence. And the support I've been getting from you guys is so amazing. Please send me lots of love. Now,on with the story!

"Mai! Calm down!" Monk yelled over Mai' s loud screaming and thrashing. The commotion woke everyone up, besides Naru who hadn't slept at all for the past 2 days. Monk called the guys over and Naru told them what body part to hold down. Monk held her hands down across her chest while John took her legs and Naru gently caressed her face. He had been so worried about her, and he hadn't stopped beating himself up over it. If she had just told him about her PK, she wouldn't be asleep and most likely tormented by the ghost. But he couldn't think about that now, he had to remind himself. The main objective was to make sure Mai didn't get into more trouble. So far he wasn't doing such a good job. While he continued to blame himself for Mai' s trouble' s, said girl had stopped thrashing about and looked up at who was holding her down. Tears welled up in her eyes, and a terrified shriek made its way through her lips. She kicked and scratched and clawed at them until she was out of the hold. "Mai, calm down! What's wrong!" Monk exclaimed. She looked up at him and couldn't stop herself from thinking about what he did. "How could you Mai! Look at what you've done!" He raged, the disbelief vanishing and being replaced by hatred. She remembered his outrage and the excruciating pain like it had just happened. "Stay away from me! All of you leave me alone!" She screamed, head in her lap so she couldn't see them. She just couldn't stop thinking about what they did to her.

"Seriously, I mean why do we even keep a dirty orphan like you around when all you do is make messes and ruin everything! Why don't you just die!"

"You're nothing but a filthy orphan, a shameful human being. What makes matters worse is your powers. Do you think we'd ever except you with your amount of uncontrolled garbage? Because that's all you are, in personality and looks. So that's why I'll put you out of your misery. Lin, the knife please."

Surely enough Naru rose the knife high above his head, took a calming breath, and recited the last words I'd hear.  
"If only you gave me your powers."

At the last thought she broke down, unable to hold it back." Why is this happening to me?" She thought bitterly. "What have I done to deserve this!" She blurted out loud. Everyone backed up in shock, looking at a broken and distressed Mai, a side of Mai they had never wanted or want to see again. She clasped her head tighter between her knees, the pain in her head and in her heart unbearable. Her small frame rattled and shook with shivers and sobs, and below her was a poodle of tears. No one moved or made a sound, the tension so thick that you could cut it with a knife. (No pun intended) This seemed to go on for an eternity, until someone started to advance towards Mai.

Everyone stared in awe as their boss, the narcissist himself, cautiously crawled his way to the crazed, young brunette. Throughout the silence the woman had not moved an inch from her spot in the corner, so she did not realize someone was hugging her until she felt smooth, pale skin kiss hers. She jolted back at bit and struck the wall, building to the list of physical injuries she had so far acquired, and as she did so she saw her huggers face. A shriek vibrated throughout the quiet room, and Mai couldn't stop the waterfalls that began flowing down her face. Naru allowed a minor slip up in his facade when this occurred. Worry and rejection flashed across his eyes as Mai hurriedly scrambled away from him. "Stop it" she howled " Why won't you leave me alone." Monk stepped forward towards Mai and answered, "Why would we want to leave you alone. We all love yo-" He tried to finish when Mai cut him off with a shrill whisper. " Then why did you throw me around, tell me I was a dirty orphan and garbage and then stab me." She asked, her voice growing louder with every word she spat. The silence of the perplexed and worried team mates was deafening while it lasted. That is, until Naru made his way towards his assistant again, this time raising a question as he approached. " If we stabbed you, then why aren't you bleeding?" he said with his usual calmness. Mai glanced up at him with fear and malice burning behind her teary, brown eyes. "Not we, you." She corrected, sliding farther away from Naru as he continued slowly coming towards her. Naru's progress towards Mai halted as he heard what she said. "So the ghost mentally tortured her by using the team." He seethed internally, looking at the woman he loved. He decided not to advance anymore as to not freighter her even more, and posed the same question, this time rephrased. " If I stabbed you, then why don't you have a wound?" Mai thought for awhile, looking down where the wound should have been and found nothing, then looked back up at Naru. This time, instead of fear and malice, regret and hope glazed her eyes, which more tears continued to flow out of. "Naru..." She whimpered, glad that he had made her aware that this was reality. He strode towards her, picking her up in his hands as she balled into his black tee shirt. She repeated the phrase " I'm sorry" continuously as he walked to the couch and sat down with her in his arms. Finally, getting tired of her apologizing, he decided to silence her with a small kiss on the lips. She gasped and shut up, and seeing as how it worked effectively, Naru smirked. " It was getting annoying with you apologizing, so I thought a kiss would shut you up. Besides, I should be the one saying sorry." He stated, remorsefully whispering the last part so that only Mai could her. Mai was about to retort when her boss just placed his finger to her lips, stopping her. "Just relax Mai, I don't want your stupidity to ruin this moment."After glaring at her boss because of this comment, Mai closed her eyes and snuggled closer to her bosses warm, firm chest." You're such an asshole", she said as she felt Naru shift to get comfortable. " But I can get used to this." She thought with a smile.


	10. NOTICE: READ

Hey Guys! I know you probably all hate me for not updating and you'll hate me even more BECAUSE THIS IS NOT A UPDATE! STILL READ! IT'S IMPORTANT!  
I've recently moved school's and I've had lot's of exams for stuff I've never learned, but that still doesn't excuse about 6 months of silence from me. IM SO SORRY! But now that I do have time, I wanted to involve you guys with writing the new chapter. So if you guys have any examples of things you guys want to happen, any query's, or anything you want to suggest or tell me now is the time because my guilt is growing with each day I don't write but idk what to write. I know you guys probably wont believe me, but about 1 month ago I wrote about 4k words of a chapter and then my laptop died and it didn't save. After that I just kinda gave up. But I don't want to do that to you. SO HELP YOURSELF BY HELPING ME! And to make it fun, whoever gives me the most suggestions or the most creative example WILL BECOME A CHARACTER IN MY BOOK! I'll PM the winning person after the contest which will end... um I guess after I post the chapter. So come on guys, get typing. 


End file.
